


The Disappearing Weeks

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Waking up in the middle of a park in London with no memory of the past two weeks calls for a Detective with special talents.Pairs: Gender-Neutral Reader.  Left Vague, Interpret the writing however you’d like. Lestrade and Sherlock are featured alongside the Reader.
Kudos: 4





	The Disappearing Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. ~~Honestly, I could see this leading somewhere and me continuing it later, we shall see.~~ I did already use this prompt for a Supernatural One-Shot, but I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> One-Shot based on @coffin-prompts
> 
> “Are those your pajamas?”
> 
> “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you!”

The last thing you remembered was getting off your plane at an airport in London After that, it was all blank. So waking up in the middle of a park in London was extremely jarring. You sat upright as someone was about to come up to talk to you. The man crouches down to look at you, "I'm Inspector Lestrade. Can you tell me where you're at right now?" You rub your head and look around, "Somewhere in London?" Lestrade looks at you a bit worried, "Can you tell me your name?" You nod, searching your pockets for an ID of some kind. "I'm [Your name]. I came here for a vacation." You frown when you find your pockets empty. Lestrade stands up and offers you a hand. You take it and stand up on wobbly legs. You feel dizzy right away, holding your head again. The Inspector is kind enough to help steady you. Lestrade starts questioning you again, "How did you get here?" You think hard, your brain's a bit foggy. You speak with shaky confidence, "The last thing I remember is getting off my plane… on the 3rd, I think?" You can see the visual shock on the Inspectors. Lestrade speaks growing more concerned, "That was two weeks ago. You don't recall anything else?" Lestrade starts walking you to a police car parked right outside the park. You shake your head, “No.. nothing at all.” Lestrade sits you in the back and makes you take a breathalyzer just to be sure. When it comes up clear the Inspector starts pondering something. Lestrade looks at you, “Okay… I’m going to take you to someone who should be able to help.”

For the whole car ride, you just held your head and tried to figure out what was going on. Not a whole lot was making sense. You had no identification on you. You didn’t even know where all the bags from the plane went. The car was completely silent until Lestrade parked in front of a townhouse. He stops, almost like he is preparing himself. When the Inspector steps out of the car you follow as well. Lestrade knocks on the door. A sweet-looking older woman answers the door. Lestrade greets her, “Good day, Mrs. Hudson.” She looks between you and Lestrade, “He is in a mood today I’m afraid… You’re free to try but don’t expect much from him.” Lestrade nods, understanding. You stare at Mrs. Hudson with confusion clear on your face. Mrs. Husdon motions up the stairs, “You poor dear… You look dreadful. Let me make you some tea and something to eat.” You almost protest but you realize how hungry you are and have no idea when the last time you ate was. You nod, “Thank you very much, ma’am.” Mrs. Hudson dismisses your thanks before disappearing into her flat. Lestrade leads you up the stairs. Before even reaching the door you can hear shouting, and things being thrown about. Lestrade knocks on the door and all the ruckus stops. After a long pause, Lestrade just opens the door and you follow him in. You’re greeted with the sight of a tall slender man in a suit with dark curly hair. His back is turned to you but he looks disheveled. The state of the room mirrors the noises you heard just a moment ago of things being thrown about. Furniture was overturned with papers and other miscellaneous objects scattered about. The man speaks without looking back at either of you, “What do you want?”

Lestrade speaks up, “Well I need your help.” The man turns around looking annoyed, “When don’t you? Cant, you figure this out on your own?” The man looks at you, “Drunkard… Solved… Your welcome.” You sniff your clothes trying to figure out why he would assume that about you. The man turns back around, focusing on something else. Lestrade clears his throat, “I already ran that test, they are clear. Sherlock please.” Sherlock turns around and growls, “Fine. If it will get you to shut up.” Sherlock walks right up to you, studying you. You flinch away from him a bit, unsure of what is going on. Sherlock finally speaks up, “Are those your pajamas?” You step back somewhat offended, “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you?” Sherlock narrows his eyes at you, speaking to himself. “And here I was starting to think you were mute.” Sherlock speaks to you, “No. You have been in those clothes much longer than you normally would be.” Sherlock starts pointing out things about you. “Your clothes are wrinkled. But in such a way that they wrinkled while you were wearing them for an extended period of time. You smell of grass and dirt, meaning you have just spent a long time outside probably in a park of some kind.” Sherlock looks like he has more to say but stops, “What’s the case you found so important as to interrupt up during a crucial experiment?” While Sherlock was addressing Lestrade ignoring you. You had gained enough of your bearings to stand up for yourself. “The last thing I remember was two weeks ago, getting off my plane.” You pause and look around the room, pointing to the mess. “By experiment do you mean a temper tantrum?” Sherlock makes a face that you can’t quite read. Sherlock pauses for a moment staring at you. Before turning around and flipping back over the furniture meant for sitting. Sherlock addresses Lestrade again, “Clearly they are capable of answering all my questions themselves... I have no need for you. Leave.” Lestrade shakes his head but goes to leave. The Inspector stops and hands you a card, “He can be particular but he will get you the answers you need. Contact me if you need any more help.” You nod taking the card and then Lestrade exits the room. Leaving you alone with Sherlock.

Instead of cleaning up Sherlock just pushes stuff to the side in order to make a path to the seats. Sherlock looks at you, “Don’t touch anything.” You laugh, “Now you’re making it sound like a challenge.” Sherlock narrows his eyes at you once again, like he is trying to make up his mind about you. You just sit down in one of the newly cleaned off chairs and grin at him. Right then Mrs. Hudson comes in and delivers a tray of tea and food to the table beside you, “Here you are, dear.” Sherlock assumes they are for him and reaches for it but Mrs. Hudson smacks his hand away. She glares at Sherlock, “These are for your guest. I just delivered you some tea and its not my fault you found the need to throw it across the flat instead.” Sherlock backs off but acts almost childish about it. Sherlock sits down across from you, “Client.” He corrects Mrs. Hudson without saying anything else. Mrs. Hudson looks down at you, “Just shout if you need anything.” She turns to Sherlock shaking her head, “Such a mess. And to have guests see it like this. Uncivilized.” You chuckle as Mrs. Hudson leaves the room. Once she is gone you split the food in half. Keeping one half for yourself and giving the other half to him. Sherlock seems a bit wary of the gesture but takes it anyway. You look at the food in front of you, lost in thought as you speak. “You said client but… I don’t have any money. I don’t know where any of my things went. I came to London to visit so I don’t have a place to stay or even know anyone.” You sigh and pass the tea tray off to Sherlock, not interested in it a the moment. When you hand it to him, Sherlock freezes. He stares intensely at your arm even as he takes the tray. You get a bit worried yourself so you roll up your sleeve and look at your arm. On it in ink is scribbled a bunch of what appears to you to be nonsense. Sherlock puts the tray down and grabs your hand. Sherlock slowly rotates your arm so he can see all of it. Sherlock speaks, “Don’t worry about payment...” Sherlock lets himself trail off getting distracted by examining you. He continues, “I’ll call John. Have him look you over. You'll have to stay here until he makes sure your not dying or poisoned.” A nervous ball forms in your stomach and you’re not sure what to make of anything that has happened to you. Sherlock did seem a bit eccentric, but he did seem incredibly intelligent. Also, your instincts were telling you that you could trust this very odd man. So with only a nod, you agreed to stay.


End file.
